


The Privilege

by artemis1967



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 19:02:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13933314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemis1967/pseuds/artemis1967
Summary: Two men meet each other in a bar, and before the night is over, only one of them will be fucked.





	The Privilege

He drank the rest of his beer and looks back to the man on the other side of the bar.

The guy’s beauty caught his attention as soon as he saw him an hour ago, the sophisticated cut of hair, broad shoulders and a perfect ass that Jared intends to fuck before the night is over.

Soon he realizes that his interest is being returned, the furtive glances in his direction indicating exactly that.

Resolving to take the initiative, Jared gets up and walks over to him with confidence. Up close, he’s even more beautiful, and Jared loses the ability to speak briefly, delighted with the constellation of freckles on his face and green eyes intense.

He recovers quickly and shows his brightest smile, however, before he can say anything, the man interrupts him.

"Let's get right to the point." He says. "My apartment is near here."

His gaze is predatory and a shiver runs through Jared’s whole body.

"Okay."

On the way to the apartment, they talk about amenities and, suddenly, Jared’s anxiety grows. The man radiates confidence, and although Jared knows he is good in bed he feels a little shy.

It doesn't help when he’s knocked against the wall as soon as the apartment door is closed. In seconds, the guy’s tongue is practically in his throat, and strong hands are exploring his body.

After the initial surprise, Jared starts giving as good as he gets, feeling the man’s muscles under his fingers.

The kiss continues voraciously, and clothes fall to the floor. The first touch between their cocks without the barrier of clothes is delicious, and Jared’s hard and wanting.

He wraps his big hand in both erections, and the size of the man’s cock impresses. Jared is proportional, and he already received a lot of compliments for it, but the guy’s cock is larger than his and even intimidating.

"Bed. Now." The man says after interrupting the kiss.

He pulls Jared by the hand towards the corridor, opening the door on the left. Inside the room they begin to kiss each other again, and Jared holds the ass he wants to fuck with both hands. 

The kiss is wet and pleasing, and Jared appreciates the sensations with his closed eyes. Nevertheless, when he moves a finger to the other man’s ass crack, the guy picks him up by the waist and throws him on the bed without ceremony.

Half paralyzed with this course of events, Jared doesn’t even react in the moment that he opens his legs and lies between them.

Some kisses and soft bites after, Jared is rolled unexpectedly on his stomach, and he feels strong hands opening his asscheeks and a tongue hot lick his asshole.

"Wha..." He doesn’t even complete the question because he’s very excited with everything that’s happening.

It’s the first time a lover does this for him, and the exotic sensation is unique. At other times when Jared has been fucked barely there was preparation with fingers, and that is why he's pleasantly surprised.

He groans loudly, his hips moving by their own volition and trying to get more of the sinful tongue inside him, but the guy is a controller in every aspect and he presses Jared against the bed, preventing his movements.

A slicked finger is added, and Jared can’t remember when the guy grabbed the lube. It doesn't really matter because one thick finger is nailing his prostate now.

In less than five minutes, Jared isn’t able to speak coherent phrases at all.

Beyond that, Jared’s in conflict. Of course, he likes to be fucked, but this natural urge to be penetrated is new and scary, also exciting and appealing.

He feels almost disappointed when the man’s tongue and fingers are pulled out of his ass. Then the weight on his back is reassuring while the man’s hoarse voice in his neck makes him whimper.

"I love the sounds that you make, baby. And by the way, you’ll have the privilege of being fucked by me." While the man speaks, he rubs his big erection between Jared’s buttocks.

He can’t believe what he heard, getting annoyed while tries to dislodge the man off his back.

"Jerk." He growls.

Unfortunately, he doesn’t have leverage in this position, and the next thing that happens is the invasion of his asshole by the man’s cock.

It hurts. He had never been fucked for a cock so huge before.

"Relax, dude. We’re just starting, and I always did my partners extremely happy. Then, enjoy the ride."

The pain fades away quickly when the man hits his prostate mercilessly with fast thrusts, balls slapping against Jared's ass hard.

Jared moans loud, not caring if he will be heard by the neighbors. He's amazed how good it feels, the guy's huge cock inside him and giving pleasure to him. His own cock is hard against the bed sheets and there are waves of pleasure wracking him.

Without warning, the guy effortlessly manhandles Jared into a different position still inside him, what excites him even more. The guy’s back is on the bed, and Jared’s leaning on his chest with his long legs obscenely open and his cock slightly curved up.

With his feet in bed, the man starts thrusting again, now up and down, while strong hands on Jared’s waist help the movements.

The new angle allows an interesting penetration, the head of the guy's cock slamming against his prostate over and over. It's not long before Jared’s on the edge.

"I'm close, dude." He says.

"Okay, man."

Then the guy holds him by the back of his thighs, thrusting quick and relentless. And Jared thinks he just developed a masochistic side because when the guy bites hard on his shoulder, he experiences the hardest orgasm of his life, splattering his cum across his own stomach.

A few more impulses and the man's coming, shooting his hot seed inside Jared's interiors.

Both collapses on the bed exhausted, and Jared moves off the man, rolling on his back next to him.

After a few minutes of silence the man invades Jared's space again, kissing him hard and biting his bottom lip. Then he pulls away and smiles.

"Hi!"

"Hi!" Jared responds, breathing more easily.

"My name is Jensen. And yours?" 

"Jared." He thinks that the fantastic sex left him monosyllabic.

"So, Jared, by your reactions I can say that you agree with me about the privilege." Jensen says, but his posture isn’t arrogant now. In fact, he looks cute with the rosy cheeks and the messy hair.

"Maybe." Jared grins. "But I guess I'll have to try it again before I form an opinion." He completes, recovering his ability to speak.

Jensen laugh, sliding between Jared's legs again.

"I think I can deal with it."


End file.
